Квесты (Skyrim)
Данная страница содержит в себе все квесты The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim: Главный квест ''Акт I *На свободу! *Перед бурей *Ветреный Пик *Дракон в небе *Путь Голоса *Рог Юргена Акт II *Клинок во тьме *Дипломатическая Неприкосновенность *Крыса, загнанная в угол *Стена Алдуина *Глотка Мира *Древнее знание *Проклятие Алдуина Акт III *Падший *Паартурнакс *Бесконечная пора *Дом Пожирателя Мира *Совнгард *Драконоборец Квесты гильдий 'Тёмное Братство *Запоздалые похороны *Потерянная невинность *С такими друзьями… *Прощай Темное Братство *Прощай любовь *Шёпотки во тьме *Со смертью тишины *Пока смерть не разлучит нас *Уязвимое место *Лекарство от безумия *Убийственный рецепт *Смерть Империи *Смерть Воплощённая *Слава Ситису! *Контракты Назира *Где повесить голову врага *Тёмное Братство вечно *Поиск ассасина из прошлого Коллегия Винтерхолда *Первые уроки *В глубинах Саартала *Библиотечные книги *Благими намерениями *Открытие невидимого *Ликвидация последствий *Посох Магнуса *Око Магнуса *Отголоски Соратники *Поговорить с предводителем Соратников *К оружию *Испытание доблести *Серебряная рука *Честь крови *Очистительная месть *Последний долг Гильдия Воров *Случайная встреча *Надежная крыша *Ясность *Неправильный мед *Каприз негодяя *Разговор с тишиною *Трудные ответы *Преследование *Возрождённая триада *Ослепление *Возвращение сумерек Клинки *Партурнакс Коллегия Бардов *Поджигай! *Найти барабан Рьорна *Найти лютню Финна *Найти флейту Пантеи Квесты гражданской войны В Скайриме тлеет конфликт между имперскими легионами генерала Туллия и сепаратистами под командованием Ульфрика Буревестника. И с теми и с другими игрок знакомится уже с первых минут в Скайриме — легионеры хотят его казнить, а Братья Бури - вместе с ним сбежать. Вскоре после того, как на место действия прибывает дракон, у игрока появляется и первый выбор: с кем уходить из поселения - с повстанцем Ралофом или имперским солдатом Хадваром. После побега Ралоф предложит нам присоединиться к Братьям Бури, а Хадвар - вступить в Имперский легион. Если у вас другие планы, возьмите квест у любого встреченного солдата нужной нам фракции. Имперский легион *Вступление в Легион *Зубчатая корона *Послание в Вайтран *Битва за Вайтран *Воссоединение Скайрима **Дезинформация **Битва за форт Дунстад **Военная добыча **Битва за форт Гринвол **Форт Кастав - Спасение товарищей **Битва за форт Амол **Битва за Виндхельм Братья Бури *Присоединиться к Братьям Бури *Зубчатая корона *Сообщение для Вайтрана *Битва при Вайтране *Освобождение Скайрима **Форт Нойград - спасение товарищей **Военная добыча **Битва за форт Сангард **Ложный фронт **Битва за форт Сноухок **Битва за форт Храгстад **Битва при Солитьюде Даэдрические квесты *Черная звезда (Азура) *Зов Боэтии (Боэтия) *Собака - друг даэдра (Клавикус Вайл) *Зов луны (Гирцин) *Дверь, которая шепчет (Мефала) *Дом ужасов (Молаг Бал) *Вкус смерти (Намира) *Единственное лекарство (Периайт) *Незабываемая ночка (Сангвин) *Безумный ум (Шеогорат) *За гранью обыденного (Хермеус Мора) *Ходячий кошмар (Вермина) *Рассветная заря (Меридия) *Проклятое племя (Малакат) *Осколки Былой Славы (Мехрун Дагон) Квесты в подземельях Следующие 24 квеста можно взять в определенных подземельях: #Медреси Дран и Блуждающий Мертвец (Ангарвунд) #Убить Лу'а Аль-Скавен в Ансилвунде (Ансилвунд) #Composure, Speed, And Precision (Лагерь Анги) #Leap Before You Look (Пик Прыжок Барда) #Мелка и Петра (Пещера Отвесный Утес) #Раскаяние (Башня Светотьмы) #Охота на культ драконов (Форелхост) #Найти причину убийств на Инеевом маяке (Инеевый маяк) #Бледная леди (Фростмир) #Свиток для Ански (Руины Высоких Врат) #Культ предков (Гробница Хилгрунда ) #Найти Фьолу на Туманной заставе (Туманная застава) #Охотник и дичь (Мшистая пещера) #Потерянная экспедиция (Нчуанд-Зел ) #The Nilheim Scam (Нилхейм) #Охота на Культ Дракона(Рагнвальд) #Найти меч Красного Орла (Каирн Мятежника) #Исследовать курган Поребальный Огонь на севере Айварстеда (Курган Погребальный Огонь) #Живица Сонного дерева (Лагерь Сонное Дерево) #Спаситель Селвени Нетри (Южное святилище) #Проникновение (Тревская застава) #Зло дремлет (Валтум) #Молчание Языков (Волундруд) #Ashore In A Sea Of Ghosts (Курган Ингола). Побочные квесты ''Отсортированы по месту получения:'http://images.wikia.com/elderscrolls/images/b/be/Misc.jpg ''Истмарк 'Виндхельм''' *Кровь на снегу *Потерянная невинность *Восстановление "Белого флакона" *Белый флакон *Суровый хозяин *Солнце восходит на Востоке *Найти ассассина Талмора Нарзулбур *Найти перчатки мастера кузнеца Речная хижина *Найти родовой щит Рогги Борода Узлом ''Фолкрит 'Фолкрит (город)' *Рунил ждет посылку (Прах Берита) Хаафингар 'Солитьюд''' *Туши свет! *Мужчина, который кричал "Волки" *Пробуждение Королевы-Волчицы *Поговорить с Гретой. *Договорится с Витторией Вичи, снять арест на товар Иветты Сан. Драконий Мост *Украсть мед "Драконье дыхание" для Орды ''Хьялмарк 'Морфал''' *Вечный покой *Помочь хьялмаркцам (3) Саартал *Запретная Легенда Белый Берег Данстар *Посетить музей в Данстаре (квест "Обломки былой славы") *Ходячий кошмар Залив Логово Сольюнда *Soljund's Sinkhole of Draugr Маркарт (Город) *Пропавшая Экспедиция *Сердце Дибеллы *Bring The Last Scabbard of Akrash to Ghorza *Bring Hjalti's Sword to the Ghost of Old Hroldan *Bring the Stallion's Potion to Roerek *Bring a Daedra Heart to Moth, the Jarl's personal blacksmith *Убить Нимхе в Нчуад-зеле *Investigate the Hall of the Dead *Bring a Dwarven Helmet to Calcelmo *Find 20 Jazboy Grapes *Talk to Mulush about Omluag, at the smelter *Speak to Degaine (beggar got kicked out of Diabela's Temple), which leads to Steal the statue in the Temple of Diabella *Найти доказательства поклонения Талосу Огмунда *Retrieve Lisbet's shipment from Deepwood Redoubt Изгои *Заговор Изгоев *Никому не сбежать из Сидны Рифт Деревня Лесная *Найти Лейфнарра Айварстед *Принести десять медвежьих шкур Пелте. *Найти останки Рейды. *Отнести припасы. Камень Шора * Рифтен *Случайная встреча *Надёжная крыша *Дал слово - держи *Из глубин *Книга любви *Принесите 10 чаш огненной соли Балимунду *Принесите 5 зубов ледяного приведения Марисе *Помочь Вайландрии собрать забытые вещи **Найти камень душ Вайландрии **Найти слиток Вайландрии **Найти ложку Вайландрии *Забрать у кузнеца из починки меч Харальда *Остановить торговлю скуумой **Дать зелье лечение Wujeeta и получить информацию о поставщике скуумы **Сообщить ярлу Рифтена **Остановить торговлю скуумой в Рифтене *Знак Дибеллы **Забрать знак Дибеллы у Индарина **Забрать знак Дибеллы у Хофгира **Забрать знак Дибеллы у Болли *Ювелир **Найти 2 безупречных сапфира для Мадези **Найти бивень мамонта для Мадези **Найти золотую руду для Мадези *Отнести договор купли-продажи Клеппу в Маркарт ''Вайтран 'Вайтран (Город)' *Без вести пропавший *Время лишений *Чудо природы *Принести один бивень мамонта Изольде *Поговорить с Микаелем о Карлотте *Украсть аргонианский эль 'Ривервуд''' *Золотой коготь ''Винтерхолд 'Винтерхолд (Город)' *Найти шлем Винтерхолда. *Помочь Винтерхолдцам (3) 'Коллегия Винтерхолда''' *Найти копию книги : "Души:Черные и белые". *Ритуальное заклинание Изменения *Ритуальное заклинание Колдовства *Ритуальное заклинание Разрушения *Ритуальное заклинание Иллюзии *Ритуальное заклинание Восстановления *Найти перегонный куб Толдфира *Проект Арнела *Эксперимент Дж'зарго Черный Предел *Возвращение к корням Квесты по охоте за головами Эти квесты можно взять в тавернах у их хозяев, спросив о работе или слухах. Любой ярл или же его помощники могут дать подобный квест, если спросить о работе. После получения квеста вам дадут записку с деталями. (Квесты могут повторяться) ''Изгои *Убить лидера в шахте Бильгульч *Убить лидера в оплоте "Прыжок Брюсы" *Убить лидера в высоте "Драконий мост" *Убить лидера в убежище "Потерянный нож" *Убить лидера в пещере "Каменный ручей" *Оплот Красного Орла: надо убить местного вождя (Маркарт) *Лесной Оплот: надо убить местного вождя (Маркарт) Бандиты *Убить лидера бандитов возле наблюдательного поста "Четыре Черепа" *Убить лидера бандитов в лагере "Чистых родников" *Убить лидера бандитов в Нилхейме *Убить лидера бандитов в приюте Редорана *Убить лидера бандитов в сторожевой башне Рифта *Убить лидера бандитов в лагере Тихих Лун *Убить лидера бандитов в месте крушения "Зимней Войны" *Убить лидера бандитов в Оротхейме * Гиганты *Убить гиганта возле водоема "Холодный Ветер" *Убить гиганта возле лагеря "Сломанная нога" *Убить гиганта возле "Поцелуя Секунды" *Убить гиганта возле лагеря "Сонное Дерево" *Убить гиганта возле "Парового лагеря" Драконы *Убить дракона возле пика "Скелетный гребень" *Убить дракона возле кратера "Драконий зуб" *Убить дракона возле пика Древних *Убить дракона возле горы Антор *Убить дракона возле вершины "Северный ветер" *Убить дракона возле кратера "Драконий зуб" *Убить дракона возле Осенней сторожевой башни *Убить дракона возле Двуглавого пика *Убить дракона возле алтаря "Рожденного небом" Глобальные *Посетить музей в Данстаре *Узнать больше о Коллегии Бардов *Найти слова силы **Найти слово силы в Фолгунтуре **Найти слово силы в Бастионе Шрайквинд **Найти слово силы в Рагнвальде *Найти фамильный меч Амрена в "Убежище Редорана" *Найти меч Красного Орла *Адонато Леотелли просит отнести его книгу в Коллегию Бардов Жиро Жеману *Найти меч королевы Фрейдис *Посетить Коллегию Винтерхолда *Поговорите с Эндоном в Маркарте и верните предмет. Заметки 'Требуется перевод... По мере прохождения игры буду менять английские названия на русские названия из русской версии игры. Вся информация взята отсюда: ссылка''' Категория:Skyrim Категория:Квесты (Skyrim) Категория:Квесты